Tras el Baile
by clio-mariette
Summary: - ¿A donde ibas tan deprisa?- Algo en su interior saltó al oír su voz, sabía de quien era, y no podía negarse que le gustaba oírla.-¿Que pasa Malfoy?-


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling y los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

Tras salir del comedor caminó a paso rápido sin saber a dónde se dirigía. Al darse cuenta de que estaba andando sin rumbo se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared. No sabía que le había ocurrido en el baile. Ella creía que sentía algo por Nicola, pero cuando éste intentó besarla solo supo que no era lo que quería realmente. Estaba confundida; hasta ese momento, desde que conoció a Nicola, pensaba que era lo que deseaba. No estaba segura, pero quizás el baile que había compartido con el rubio enmascarado tenía algo que ver con la nueva situación.

- ¿A donde ibas tan deprisa?- preguntó una profunda voz al lado suyo.

Algo en su interior saltó al oír su voz, sabía de quien era, y no podía negarse que le gustaba oírla.

-¿Que pasa Malfoy?- contestó secamente. No quería que notase que le agradaba que hubiese salido de la fiesta y estuviese con ella.

-Te vi salir rápidamente del baile y me extrañó, creí que lo estabas pasando en grande con ese Trenzo.- lo dijo con tono de burla, pero en el fondo había un deje de amargura.- ¿Acaso no es así?-

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron levemente. Antes de esa noche Rose habría pensado que así era, pero ahora no sabía que le ocurría. Nicola era un chico atento, divertido, y realmente guapo. ¿Porque le había rechazado y se había largado así sin más? Aunque se lo hubiese negado a sus amigas sabía lo que pasaría al ir con él al baile, no era tonta, y estaba claro que Nicola se sentía atraído por ella. El problema es que ella no se sentía atraída por él, aunque había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta y se había dejado engañar por esa sensación de perfección.

Scorpius miraba fijamente a Rose. Estaba realmente guapa esa noche con el vestido azul zafiro, del mismo color que sus ojos; parecía salida de un verdadero carnaval veneciano. El pelo recogido en un elegante moño dejaba ver su pálido cuello, y a Scorpius se le antojó irresistible. Le gustaba ver el leve rubor de sus mejillas, pero se sintió frustrado. Ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado y no le contestaba, quizás se había equivocado. Al verla salir del baile pensó que no tenía interés en el Trenzo y le había agradado enormemente esa idea, pero con su silencio no le aclaraba si estaba en lo cierto o no.

-¿Entonces te gusta ese inútil o no?- preguntó demasiado precipitadamente. Esta atracción que sentía por la chica Weasley no le permitía comportarse de la manera despreocupada que el habría preferido.

-No es ningún inútil.-le dijo Rose enojada -Es muy agradable, pero esta claro que tu no sabes lo que eso significa.- No le gustaba que Malfoy opinase sobre sus asuntos o le preguntase sobre sus intereses. Preferiría ignorarle aunque fuese difícil, pero sus preguntas lo hacían más complicado.

-Así que le defiendes...- dijo mirándola furioso -Eso contesta a mi pregunta- de nuevo el tono amargo.

-Nicola no me gusta. Si no supiese que es imposible diría que estas celoso Malfoy- opinó Rose en un tono frío mientras comenzaba a alejarse del rubio.

Al hacerlo notó que él la agarraba de la muñeca y la sujetaba impidiendo que se alejase más. Con un suave tirón hizo que se diese la vuelta y quedase frente a él. Se acercó a ella hasta que solo quedaron unos centímetros de separación entre ellos. - Claro que es imposible- le dijo en un susurro, pero en vez de distanciarse lo más mínimo permaneció parado junto a ella, sin apartar la vista de su rostro. En su mirada gris ya no había furia; había la típica indiferencia de los Malfoy con algo más que Rose no supo (o no quiso) definir.

Rose intentó alejarse todo lo que el agarre del chico le permitía, pero cuando su espalda quedó apoyada en la pared se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada. Bajo la penetrante mirada del rubio una parte de ella sintió que quería zafarse y distanciarse lo más posible, pero otra parte solo quería quedarse ahí esperando el siguiente paso de Malfoy. Finalmente se quedó parada donde estaba, pues sabía que aunque no estaba apretando la muñeca con fuerza no podría soltarse si él se proponía lo contrario. Él se acercó, volviendo a ocupar el espacio que había entre sus dos cuerpos.

-Aunque por otro lado...- dijo deslizando lentamente las palabras por su boca mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Rose- debo decir que no me gustó nada ver como ese italiano te tocaba; me puso enfermo. Dime si te gustó.-demandó volviendo a mirarla fijamente.

-Me...me fue indiferente- contestó inquieta. La mirada de Malfoy la ponía muy nerviosa. Definitivamente era muy complicado ignorarle, más cuando esos ojos grises la miraban de esa manera.

Scorpius soltó la muñeca de Rose y la puso en su cintura aferrándola suavemente. Fijo su mirada en su cuerpo y con la otra comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda de que iba desde el hombro hasta el cuello, notando como se erizaba bajo su roce. Le gustó saber que provocaba eso en la chica y sonrió levemente. La sensación de la suave piel de Rose bajo su mano le producía una sensación que no le había pasado antes al realizar este gesto a otras chicas. Era muy agradable.

-Te era indiferente...-dijo lentamente, más para él que para ella.- ¿También te resulta indiferente que yo lo haga?- continuó esta vez para Rose, y mientras la miraba a los ojos sus dedos seguían acariciando la piel del cuello de la chica.

-No veo porque iba a ser diferente Malfoy- dijo Rose, pero su tono no decía lo mismo. Abrumada por la profunda mirada de los ojos grises de Malfoy bajó la vista al suelo.

Scorpius le cogió la cara obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. Se acercó más y miró sus labios. Lentamente se aproximó hasta quedar a pocos milímetros, y finalmente junto sus labios con los de ella de manera muy suave. Los mantuvo ahí durante unos segundos y se apartó unos milímetros sintiendo su respiración entrecortada. Rose pudo sentir su aliento fresco rozándole los labios.

-¿Sigue resultándote indiferente? - dijo todavía muy cerca de su boca.

-Es en vano Malfoy- consiguió contestar Rose con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente y sintiendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior contrariada por lo que pasaba en su interior.

Scorpius no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Rose, los había notado tan suaves y apetecibles que no conseguía mantenerse tan indiferente como quería aparentar. Cuando Rose se mordió el labio le pareció un gesto tan provocador que ya no pudo controlar su anhelo de volver a besarla. Volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella, esta vez con más fuerza y con muchas más ganas, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar el ritmo tan lento que el mismo había producido y que necesitaba sentir a Rose Weasley. La pegó contra la pared todo lo que pudo haciendo desaparecer cualquier espacio entre sus cuerpos, pegando el suyo al de ella con vehemencia, con la necesidad de notarla todo lo que pudiese.

Rose al notar el nuevo beso de Scorpius en un principio se quedo estática e indecisa, pero pronto su cerebro dejo dejó de funcionar. Actuando por impulso sus brazos rodearon el cuello del rubio y permitió que este profundizase el beso más y más. Los besos de Scorpius la hacían sentir como ningún otro chico la había hecho sentir anteriormente; era como si la incendiase por dentro. Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron una lucha apasionada. Dejó que la lengua de Scorpius explorara su boca, para hacer lo mismo después. Mientras se besaban ella entrelazaba sus dedos con el sedoso cabello del chico y con la otra mano le acariciaba la nuca. Él la agarraba con una mano por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos y con la otra deshizo hábilmente el moño de la pelirroja para poder hundir la mano en su pelo rizado, algo que llevaba tiempo deseando hacer.

Tras unos minutos besándose intensamente se separaron para respirar, y Scorpius aprovechó para atacar su cuello. Desde la clavícula se dedicó a recorrer el pálido cuello de Rose con su boca dándole besos en cada centímetro de piel. Esto provocó que de la boca de la pelirroja saliesen suaves gemidos y fuertes suspiros al notar la boca del rubio contra su piel. Oír como disfrutaba Rose con lo que el hacía encendió al joven, quien volvió a concentrarse en la boca de ella.

Los sentidos de Rose solo estaban atentos a ese beso, y no fue consciente de que mientras se besaban Scorpius la condujo dentro de una clase. Solo reparó en ello cuando Scorpius, sin dejar de besarla todavía la alzó en brazos, la sentó en una mesa y volvió a pegar su cuerpo al de ella. Ella se separó de su boca y fue su turno para dirigirse al cuello del muchacho y besarlo mientras que con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas de él y juntaba más sus cuerpos en esta nueva posición.

Scorpius creyó volverse loco con sus besos y con sus movimientos, y oyó su rápida respiración. No pensó que Rose le pudiese excitar de esa manera: como no se había sentido tan excitado nunca. Cogió su cara con sus manos reclamando su boca, que besó con energía y pasión. Con una mano empezó a subir la falda del vestido hasta que la barrera de la ropa no existió y Scorpius pudo acariciar con su mano el muslo de Rose, apreciando el buen cuerpo que el uniforme del colegio no permitía ver. Fue subiendo la mano lentamente por la pierna hasta que el roce del encaje le devolvió ligeramente a la realidad. Sabía que si pasaba de ese punto no podría parar, y lo que sucedería si perdía el control totalmente. Con otras chicas nunca lo habría pensado y habría continuado, pero sabía que Rose no era como otras; y que si continuaba nunca volvería a repetir lo de esa noche; pues, aunque no se negase en ese momento, sabía que luego se arrepentiría. Supo que no podía pasar sin más ocasiones como esta.

Rose se estaba volviendo loca con las caricias del rubio y no quería que parase, pero notó como él se detenía, sacaba la mano de su falda y se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle – No creo que esto te haya resultado indiferente.- Y con un último beso en la comisura de los labios se alejó y salió de la clase con su media sonrisa.

Se quedó sentada un rato largo en la mesa y pasó sus dedos por sus labios hinchados, como si tras volver a la realidad no pudiese creer lo que había pasado entre Malfoy y ella.

**Muchas gracias por leer mi relato =D**

**Me gustaría saber si os gustó; para animarme a escribir la historia completa que envuelve este momento (ya la tengo medio pensada), pero no me decido; así que agradeceré muchísimo vuestros reviews, para intentar mejorar todo lo posible y para ver si sigo o no.**

**Besos!!!**

**clío-mariette**


End file.
